eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5884 (14 March 2019 - Part 1)
Synopsis Jean isn't moving from out of the caravan. Stacey suggests towing her back to Walford. Martin finds the idea completely bonkers. Kat suggests seeing the manager of the caravan park to see if he has another key for the caravan. The family agree, and Jean watches on out the window as the family depart the scene before breaking into tears. Jack questions Rainie on whether she's been drinking and warns her that she's not to touch it while living under his roof and to go back to Narcotics Anonymous. Jay gets a call from a customer who's loved one wants to be buried with a Great Dane and Billy comforts Jay after his split with Ruby. The manager tells the family that there's nothing he can do, a delivery man then turns up at the office with a gazebo for a Jean and Lily comes up with the plan of putting her in the box. That way, she'll be able to get in the caravan, and the family agree. Habiba and Honey share a very awkward conversation. Stuart and Rainie attend the addiction recovery meeting. Karen takes Keegan to Dinah's flat and he is shocked to discover Bailey's lifestyle and their living conditions. Lily manages to get into the caravan in the box while Jean declares a speech before declaring that she knows she's in there. At the addiction recovery group, Rainie opens up about her problems with Max and declares that she's about to take control. Keegan panics when Bailey leaves Dinah in his care, and she screams in pain while struggling to breathe. Stuart opens up about his drug addiction. The awkward conversation with Habiba is playing on Honey's mind, and she tells Adam that she just wants to make a good impression in front of his family and she keeps mucking up. Billy overhears Habiba and Iqra criticising Honey and he quickly interrupts to defend her. Rainie seems to have developed a minor friendship with Stuart, but Jack warns her to stay clear. Keegan opens up to Karen that he needs help and wants to seek professional help while also helping Bailey with Dinah the best he can. Jean comes round to returning to her family and her and Stacey share an emotional reunion. Cast Regular cast *Stacey Fowler - Lacey Turner *Jean Slater - Gillian Wright *Martin Fowler - James Bye *Kat Moon - Jessie Wallace *Keegan Baker - Zack Morris *Karen Taylor - Lorraine Stanley *Rainie Branning - Tanya Franks *Jack Branning - Scott Maslen *Stuart Highway - Ricky Champ *Habiba Ahmed - Rukku Nahar *Iqra Ahmed - Priya Davdra *Adam Bateman - Stephen Rahman-Hughes *Honey Mitchell - Emma Barton *Billy Mitchell - Perry Fenwick *Jay Brown - Jamie Borthwick *Ruby Allen - Louisa Lytton *Bernadette Taylor - Clair Norris *Bailey Baker - Kara-Leah Fernandes *Janet Mitchell - Grace *Lily Fowler - Aine Garvey *Ricky Mitchell - Frankie Day *Amy Mitchell - Abbie Burke Guest cast *Dinah Wilson - Anjela Lauren Smith *Colin - Toby Williams *Rory - Ben Rufus Green *Judy - Leoni Kibbey Filming locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *23B Albert Square - Living room/kitchen *27 Albert Square - Kitchen *Turpin Road *Golden Fields Caravan Park - Reception, caravan park and Jean's caravan *Dinah's flat - Living/kitchen and bedroom *Unknown block of flats - Corridor *Unknown community centre Notes *The manager of Golden Fields Caravan Park is uncredited, despite having dialogue. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: The Slaters desperately try to get Jean to come out of the caravan but she refuses. Then Lily comes up with an idea. Karen is fed up of Keegan's sulking and gives him a reality check, while Jack insists that Rainie go back to Narcotics Anonymous, where she has a heart to heart with Stuart. Honey tries to impress Habiba in front of Adam, and Billy sees how Jay is coping since splitting up with Ruby. Important dialogue Jean Slater: "When you're a crazy person, everything you do looks crazy from the outside. If you're calm, you're crazy calm. If you're not, you're crazy crazy. You have to be so aware of how everyone is seeing you. There's no energy to be yourself. That's all I wanted. Bit of time to be myself." Category:2019 Episodes Category:Two-Part Episodes